


Routes You Shouldn't Take

by Anonymous



Category: Prince of Legend (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ryu has had a crush on his brother for ages, and one night he confesses.
Relationships: Kyogoku Takato/Kyogoku Ryu
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Routes You Shouldn't Take

It was a hot summer, with the heat still in the air and the sun already starting to rise as they walked home in the early hours of the morning. They'd had a night out with the gang, some of them drinking, most of them drinking, many of them challenging each other on exactly how much they could drink.

Takato, in particular, had held a strong belief that he could out drink all of them. A belief that he held strongly enough that he had accepted five challengers in a row to prove it.

He had beaten exactly none of them.

If there was one thing Ryu knew, it was that his brother was a light-weight. He hadn't planned on drinking anyway, but with how hard Takato was going, he knew he'd be needed to walk him home at the end of the night. There'd been a couple of times, on occasions that he'd stayed home to look after their siblings, that he'd woken up the next morning to no Takato. Checking in with the others they'd swear up and down that he'd left hours ago and Ryu would have to go looking for him.

Luckily, he'd almost always been lying somewhere among the cars without a scratch on him. Always looking so blissfully asleep. A huge idiotic smile on his red face and not a single stir at Ryu until he was shaken awake. Unaware of the worry he'd caused and nodding through every lecture about having someone walk him home if he'd drank that much.

Ryu was glad for the times he could walk him home. It saved having to worry about him but it was also just strangely nice. Takato was an affectionate person, but with a drink in him, he was even more. An arm around Ryu's shoulder the entire walk home, ruffling his hair, stopping to hug him and tell him what a great brother he was.

It felt like taking advantage of him sometimes. Sometimes, the only reason he'd gone with him was to have that interaction with him at the end of the night. It was stupid when it wasn't as if he needed to go in search of Takato's love, but he still did it. All those drunken "I love you"s felt more genuine in some way. He could look back and think of them and wonder.

He spent so many nights just wondering.

"I love you," Takato was a deadweight leaning on him, barely making every step. "How much further?"  
"It's not far."  
"You said that... whenever I last asked."  
"That's cause you asked like a minute ago."  
"You sure you couldn't carry me the rest of the way."  
"Nope."  
"Oh come on," Takato groaned, grip tightening on Ryu's shoulder. "All the times I carry you and you won't return the favour!"  
"I don't ask you to!"  
"You do, you like when I carry you."  
"That wasn't the point."

Takato huffed and let go of him. Before Ryu knew what was happening, he'd been scooped up in Takato's arms bridal style, faces almost touching and his arm slung around Takato's neck, bringing them closer together.  
"See, you didn't try to stop me at all."  
"That's not the same as asking you."  
"You like it though," Ryu wasn't going to keep arguing with him on it and just let himself be carried, Takato seemingly forgotten what his actual goal was. Despite himself, Takato seemed to actually remember where he was going and was walking semi-confidently with his brother in his arms.

Ryu did like it though. He liked how Takato thought nothing of carrying him like this. Of holding him the way he should someone he really loved. Getting to feel Takato's arms beneath him, to have his arm around him and play with his hair without him even noticing. He could feel Takato's heartbeat and it was all he wanted to listen to. He couldn't resist the urge to lean against him, listening closely to Takato's heartrate as it rose, getting faster and faster until-

Takato fell back, grip tightening on Ryu as he went.

"Shit, Aniki, are you ok?" Takato groaned in response, screwing his face up before breathing out and loosening his grip on Ryu to let him wriggle free.  
"Yeah, just lost my balance." Ryu didn't want to admit that it was probably due to him leaning against him so much. He moved off of Takato and helped him up, putting an arm around him to steady him. He glanced back to check the back of Takato's head, but there wasn't any obvious bleeding to worry about.

They kept walking, arms around each other. Yet the sound of Takato's racing heart wasn't leaving his ears. Obviously, it had been because he was losing his balance and was about to fall and couldn't do anything without dropping Ryu. Yet Ryu's mind was racing to entertain other possibilities. The kind of possibilities he would save for later. The idea that maybe what had got Takato's heart racing was the realisation of who he held in his arms. That, even though he'd carried Ryu so many times before, the alcohol was making him realise his feelings more and they were burning through. It was a ridiculous thought, but it was the kind of thing Ryu had dreamed of for so long.

Takato's arm fell away and Ryu stopped dead, watching Takato struggling like a toddler taking its first steps a few feet ahead. Clumsy and like he'd just give up and sit down at any minute when he got tired. Finally, under one of the lights, he realised Ryu was no longer at his side and looked back at him. His hair a mess but shining with the light, and his eyes shining and beautiful as ever. The way they usually did when he was excited or when he talked about a crush. Those big beautiful eyes he'd come to love over the years.  
"Oi Aniki," Ryu couldn't even catch himself before he started speaking. Looking at him then, all thoughts had left his brain. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Ryu!". Takato didn't miss a beat, that idiotic grin plastered across his face. He didn't understand what he'd meant.

Ryu started walking towards him as if in a dream. As if tomorrow he would wake and whatever he did in this space wouldn't have been real. Takato would know nothing of it, and by tomorrow night, he would have forgotten all details of it himself. As had been the case so many times.  
"No, I mean it. I'm in love with you. I have been for years," Ryu stood face to face with him now. Taking in the strong smell of the alcohol and the smell that was just Takato. One so familiar. One he'd grown so accustomed to over his life. "I'm in love with you, Aniki."

He pushed himself up on his tiptoes and kissed him. Only a swift peck. It wasn't anything substantial, but enough to carry his meaning. They were apart swifter than it had happened and Ryu started walking immediately. He could feel the soft crush of Takato's lips no matter how brief it had been. The ghost lingering, preventing him from looking back at Takato.

He could hear the crunching of the gravel behind him but he didn't want to look. Didn't want to listen. Still feeling it on his lips, he knew this wasn't a dream. He'd really just kissed his brother.

A hand came down on his shoulder, stopping him instantly. Before he could even fully turn around, Takato pushed him against one of the many cars, trapping him between his arms, his body too close to squirm away. Ryu could smell the alcohol from him, his breath heavy with it as they stood so close. Takato was drunk, seriously drunk. Drunk enough that if he was lucky, he wouldn't remember his confession in the morning. Drunk enough that maybe he didn't realise how close he was. Didn't realise what he was doing to his little brother. He was barely keeping himself upright, leaning in closer and closer.

Until finally, he shifted his stance and caught Ryu's lips with his own. Kissing him deeply, sloppily, his mouth opening and closing and sucking on all it could catch. It took Ryu a second to realise what was going on but when he did he couldn't hold himself back. Takato was kissing him, he was really kissing him! And he was going to kiss back, try to keep up with the mess that was Takato's kisses. His lips trying desperately to match Takato's, his hands making their way to his hair. A mess between them until they were dying for air and Takato finally broke away. His breathing heavy but he only gulped a few breaths before starting back on Ryu's neck, covering it in kisses.

"Aniki," he couldn't stop himself moaning, desperate for the touch. Desperate for his feelings to be returned after so long. Even as a drunken mistake, anything from his brother. He'd longed for his brother's kiss for so long, it was his everything.

Takato's hands grabbed his ass as he continued his onslaught on Ryu's neck. Groping him through the material of his pants. In a second, he was lifted off the ground and he instinctively threw his arms around Takato to keep his balance.

Pressed tight together like that, he could feel the growing strain in Takato's pants pressing on his ass.

He caught Takato's lips again, kissing him properly, not more of the messiness of before. Slipping his tongue in only a little to let Takato suck on it.

Takato was moaning now, rocking him against the growing bulge, desperate for the stimulation.

"Aniki, please,"  
"Fuuuck," Takato didn't give him a chance to finish the non-thought, near slamming him against the door of the car in desperation. Ryu felt it creak behind him, eventually giving way as it fell from its hinges and collapsed to the floor between them. It hit Takato's leg and before he knew what was happening Ryu was on his back inside the car, a throbbing pain in the back of his head. Takato's face inches from his own, an expression of poorly concealed pain covering his face.

They untangled from each other, Takato dipping back out the car, leaving Ryu lying there sore and breathless. Either from the kissing or from the fall, it felt almost like air had become foreign to him and he could barely recognise the sensation of breathing it without the alcohol of Takato's breath.

He glanced to see out the door, the tent growing in his own pants somewhat obscuring the view. Watching Takato quickly moving things and fixing himself. Had the knock sobered him up enough to stop this? To realise the mistake they were making?

Before he could think more on it, Takato was sliding up between his knees. His fingers sneaking up Ryu's shirt, followed by a trail of kisses from his navel to his chest. Takato's warm body putting sweet, sweet pressure on his cock as he went. He rutted up against him, trying to get more attention to it, but Takato ignored his silent plea. He locked his lips on a nipple, rolling his tongue along it, teasing it gently with his teeth until it hardened, before sucking on it. It wasn't what Ryu needed but he couldn't help moaning when it was combined with the pressure on his cock.

Takato finally answered him, hand reaching down to undo the button and push Ryu's pants down, taking his underwear along with them, releasing his cock against the cold night breeze. He moaned far too loudly at the feeling of the cold air hitting him. Takato freed himself too, only pushing his pants down enough to get himself out and press their cocks together. His hand tightened around both of them as he switched to the other nipple. Ryu could scream, his brother was jacking him off. He was jacking them both off together and he could feel the solid size of Takato compared to him. He bucked up, both into Takato's hand and mouth. This is what he needed. He needed Takato worshipping his body like he was his girlfriend.

Takato was picking up speed rapidly, pushing them closer and closer together. His fingers lingering every so often to rub the heads of their cocks.  
"Ah fuck," Takato straightened up, head falling back as he kept stroking until there was a pulsing between them and Ryu struggled to know if it was from himself or Takato. Instantly, Takato let go of their cocks, and Ryu whined. He could feel the unbearable strain in him, do close to the edge but suffering the denial. His mind could think of nothing but his desperate need.

Takato leaned against the ceiling of the car, rummaging in his pockets till he pulled out a little bottle of lube. Instantly, it cleared up the cogs in Ryu's brain so they could run almost smoothly again.  
"Aniki," he tried to prop himself up on his elbows but the ratty seat was digging in uncomfortably. "Why do you have lube with you?"  
"I was out drinking so... well, you know?"  
"No, I don't."  
"It's just being prepared, in case I need it! And it worked out, right? You shouldn't worry about these things so much."

Before he could argue more, Takato's finger was slick and worming its way inside him as he cooed. Pushing against his tight inner walls to loosen him up. He took deep breaths, trying to relax for him. Fuck, it was real. It was really happening. Takato's finger was inside him, rubbing around and then joined by another. Another to slowly stretch him. Slowly open him up so that he'd be ready for what he'd dreamed of so many times. Having his brother inside him. Being able to cling to his brother's cock like it was all that kept him in the world.

Takato's fingers pushed deeper as he spread him, starting to rub against Ryu's prostate. With it, the world was drifting away in dizzying bliss, his toes curling and legs desperately flailing to encase Takato. To keep him there, to keep the sweet pleasure. He hadn't even noticed the thunk of his head hitting the cupholders. Everything was on the bliss Takato brought him.

A third finger entered him and the pressure was released from his prostate, leaving him still a gasping, moaning mess under Takato. The three fingers stretched him, their pace now erratic, pushing too quickly to try and open him up.

"Ryu,". Takato sounded breathless. He leaned in, peppering every inch of flesh he could reach with kisses. Ryu gulped down the air, focusing on those sweet kisses and not the uncomfortable stretch. He didn't care if it was uncomfortable, he just had to tell himself that. If would only be uncomfortable for a small while and then...

Takato stood up straight again, taking his fingers out in one slick motion. The air was cold without the tightness of their embrace. Even in those seconds of separation, Ryu couldn't help but find his body twitching. Desperately trying to cling to what it could of Takato. To secure him with him.

Takato grabbed his leg and hoisted it over his shoulder, dragging him a bit out of the car to position him right. His cock lined up with Ryu's waiting hole. As he entered, pushing against the resisting walls, he took Ryu's own hard-on in his hand to stroke in time.  
"Fuck, Ryu," Ryu could only moan in response, feeling Takato's rough hand around him. He'd needed this for so long. So many times he'd felt Takato's hands and wonder how they'd feel around his cock, jacking him off with all the hasty desperation Takato embodied. It was all he'd dreamed of. The sloppiness, the attempts to mirror how he jacked himself off on someone else. He bucked up into it, encouraging Takato's every touch. Holding his hand to guide him in massaging the head as he felt him push in deeper and deeper. The slow pace as Takato focused on his pleasure before his own destroying him. It was perfect. Takato's hand covering him in his own pre-cum with every stroke, more and more building constantly.

He could hear Takato's pathetic desperate moans and knew he was waiting.  
"I'm ready," Ryu peeled Takato's hand away from his cock as he spoke, instantly regretting the decision as it left him. Takato needed it to balance himself in an awkward position. One hand holding Ryu, the other hand holding the frame of the car as he pulled back and then a shallow thrust back in. Repeating a couple of times as he pushed deeper in but not breaking much between. His concerns must have drifted away, constantly picking up speed until he slammed in, hitting against Ryu's prostate. Ryu's head went flying back, hitting against the handbrake but barely even noticing the pain. Everything was blank, the only thing left was the bursts of pleasure rippling through him with every thrust. He could barely recognise his own desperate moans.

It was nothing like he'd imagined. All those lonely nights in the shower or even in a few of these cars when he'd been particularly wary about being caught at home. He'd never known how he wanted Takato to react. As far as he'd known, his brother was a virgin, that he could occasionally dream of being a master. The reality was somewhere in the middle. Experience messed up by alcohol. Yet still, he was milking his prostate with seemingly no knowledge of where he was hitting. Desperately, Ryu reached out to him and instantly felt Takato pulling out as he shifted to lean back in. He let himself be caught in Ryu's arms, let him pull him down on top of him as he tried to keep thrusting into him. Their tongues meeting in messy desperation to feel themselves together.

As they kissed, their hands met on Ryu's cock, both trying to get him off between them. Ryu guided Takato's hand back around his cock, setting the pace he liked between them, guiding their motions. Takato was still a mess between them, trying to handle stroking him while thrusting into him. Ryu didn't mind. If anything, it was an excuse to hold Takato's hand. One hand on Takato's, the other tangled in his soft hair. It was perfect. Everything he had wanted.

His pace grew rapid. Between the feeling of Takato's rough hands, the pounding against his prostate and the breathless, desperate kisses, he was in heaven. He was so close.  
"Aniki," he whispered desperately against his lips as if begging for permission. Takato's pace increased, making his head lull back again, feeling near boneless in it all.

Finally, Takato's pace slowed. Slowed further and further until he bucked deep inside him. Cum pouring into him.

It was only a few more strokes and Ryu joined him, splattering their clothes with his cum. He didn't know how he'd explain or how he'd sneak it past everyone.

But for a few minutes more, he wouldn't care. As he lay in that car, kissing the one he'd longed after for so long.


End file.
